Nameless
|7wMNqTpGK-Q}} nameless is an relatively new known for her powerful singing and her wide range, which results in her being able to sing songs from a variety of genres. Her most viewed video as of July 2015 is her cover of "Transparent Elegy" with over 300,000 views. Fellow utaite Madotsuki@ has mixed and encoded many of her covers. Since her releases are high-quality, her videos are often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, ), this has been extended to nameless herself as she is one of the female singers expected to reach further success in the future. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 30, 2014) # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) # Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. (Release on October 25, 2015) List of Covered Songs (Justitia of Life) (2014.04.23) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.05.02) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.05.11) # "Mune Ippai no Dame wo" (The Unfortunates of Having a Big Chest) (2014.05.15) # "Sayonara Wonder Noise" (2014.05.24) # "3331" (2014.06.15) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (Patchwork Staccato) (2014.06.21) # "Slow Motion" (2014.07.04) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2014.07.06) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.19) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) (2014.08.05) # "For the First Time in Forever" (From Japanese Frozen OST) (2014.08.23) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2014.09.12) # "Music Music" (2014.09.18) # "Cutter Knife" (2014.10.11) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) feat. nameless and Nozomu (2014.10.24) # "Träumerein" (2014.10.26) # "Usotsuki Betty" (Liar Betty) (2015.01.03) # "Koi no Sainou" (Talent in Love) (2015.01.09) # "Last Battle" (2015.01.17) # "eight hundred" (2015.01.22) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.03.06) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.03.16) # "Puzzle Girl" (2015.03.27) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.05.07) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.05.08) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. nameless and Nozomu (2015.06.02) # "Tsuyuake no" (2015.06.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.06.19) # "Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara" (2015.06.26) # "Balleriko" (Ballet Girl) (2015.07.11) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.07.18) # "+♂" (2015.08.22) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. nameless and Nozomu (2015.09.06) # "Recret" (Original with Toa) (2015.09.17) # "Matsurida Heikamon" (Festival's Heikamon) (2015.10.06) # "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" (Your Voices Across The Sky) feat. nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu (2015.10.18) }} Discography Normal ver. = |track1title = Tsugihagi Staccato |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toa |track1composer = Toa |track1arranger = |track2title = Music Music |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toa |track2composer = Toa |track2arranger = |track3title = Koi no Sainou |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toa |track3composer = Toa |track3arranger = |track4title = Puzzle Girl |track4info = |track4lyricist = Toa |track4composer = Toa |track4arranger = |track5title = 『13』 |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = Toa |track5arranger = |track6title = Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara |track6info = |track6lyricist = Toa |track6composer = Toa |track6arranger = |track7title = M |track7info = |track7lyricist = Toa |track7composer = Toa |track7arranger = |track8title = Sixth |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = Toa |track8arranger = |track9title = Recret |track9info = |track9lyricist = Toa |track9composer = Toa |track9arranger = |track10title = Shizumu |track10info = |track10lyricist = Toa |track10composer = Toa |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite Hoka |track11info = |track11lyricist = Toa |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = }} |-| Amazon Limited ver. = |track1title = Tsugihagi Staccato |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toa |track1composer = Toa |track1arranger = |track2title = Music Music |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toa |track2composer = Toa |track2arranger = |track3title = Koi no Sainou |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toa |track3composer = Toa |track3arranger = |track4title = Puzzle Girl |track4info = |track4lyricist = Toa |track4composer = Toa |track4arranger = |track5title = 『13』 |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = Toa |track5arranger = |track6title = Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara |track6info = |track6lyricist = Toa |track6composer = Toa |track6arranger = |track7title = M |track7info = |track7lyricist = Toa |track7composer = Toa |track7arranger = |track8title = Sixth |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = Toa |track8arranger = |track9title = Recret |track9info = |track9lyricist = Toa |track9composer = Toa |track9arranger = |track10title = Shizumu |track10info = |track10lyricist = Toa |track10composer = Toa |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite Hoka |track11info = |track11lyricist = Toa |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = |track12title = Regret |track12info = (VOCALOID ver.) |track12lyricist = Toa |track12composer = Toa |track12arranger = |track13title = Aishite |track13info = (nameless × VOCALOID Duet ver.) |track13lyricist = Toa |track13composer = Toa |track13arranger = }} Gallery |namelessFUNCLUB.png|nameless as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe cast.png|nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu as seen in "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" Illust. by Izon (依存) |nameless-SnKKnK.png|nameless as seen in her collab album Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. Illust. by Izon (依存) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list